


Percy Jackson the God

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Prophecy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy and Artemis created the Hunt, but Zeus' paranoia got in the way. What happens when Artemis' oath of maidenhood is removed? Percy and Artemis have conflicted emotions for each other? Aphrodite constantly interrupts? [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to Percy Jackson the God, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. Third Person PoV

Two children were running around the forest. Both around 6 years old, one was a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, the other was a boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes. This is what the average person saw, if they looked closely. But immortals saw the daughter of Zeus and Leto and the son of Poseidon and Athena playing tag. 

They were best friends. Artemis and Percy were smart, even for gods of such a young age. 

Artemis tackled Percy and yelled, "I w-" She was cut off by a scream in the distance. They both immediately shot up, summoning their preferred weapons. For Percy, that meant Riptide, and for Artemis, that meant her bow. The scream rang out again. Percy charged in the direction of it, Artemis close behind. 

They reached a clearing and saw a young girl, about the age of twelve, being raped by a group of men. Artemis looked like she wanted to puke at first, then she nocked an arrow. Percy tilted it down with his sword and said, "Make sure the girl's alright, I"ll handle the pigs." Artemis nodded and Percy ran forward, taking out hunting knives and throwing them, effectively pinning them to some trees behind them. 

Using his control over water, Percy slowly started to make their blood heat to the point where it was boiling. The men started screaming, while a sadistic smile was plastered on Percy's face. Artemis walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Percy, just kill them already, the girl's getting scared." Percy snapped his fingers and their blood was all hot as the sun. They died, and would've melted into the grass had he not used the water molecules in the air to stop that from happening. Artemis helped the girl recover and sent her on her way in the mortal world. 

Unfortunately, over the next few years, the two gods were in that situation a lot. The duo was sitting in Percy's palace for lunch when Artemis said, “I'm glad we're Olympians now, we can do so much more to help young maidens. I just wish there was something more I could do." Percy thought for a moment. 

"How about," Percy started, "You make a group for girls where you hunt and the girls learn to take care of themselves?" Artemis made a motion for him to continue. "Well, they could swear to remain maidens for the rest of their lives like you, and they could become your followers, trained to survive in the wilderness, destroying monster nests, granted partial immortality to only fall in battle?" 

Artemis nodded and said, "Okay Percy, that sounds like a good idea, and you seem to have put a lot of thought into it. Let's go tell my father." She pushed the now-empty bowl of pasta into a circle in the centre of the table. The bowl and silverware were washed and placed in their spot in the cupboards. The perks of your mom being Athena. 

**_Artemis POV_ **

I headed out the door, Percy rushing to catch up to me, and falling in step. I was glad I was friends with Percy. He was the only decent male, man, on this planet. He wasn't a womanizer, or disrespectful or obnoxious. In fact, he was nearly the exact opposite. He was kind, humble, respectful to women, and didn't jump at them when he got the chance. Percy was the image of what a man should be. And he was my best friend. We walked towards the council room, where my father would most likely be. Suddenly, Eros flashed in front of us and grabbed my wrist, which I shrugged off immediately. "Hey babe," he flirted, "You wanna go back to my palace and have some fun?" I shuddered and Percy slung an arm around my shoulder. Under normal circumstances, I would have let it be, or elbowed him in the ribs and stuck my tongue out at him, but these weren't normal circumstances. I pressed myself as close into Percy as I could and Eros flashed out, terrified of Percy. 

Percy released me from his hold, which I found somewhat disappointing, he was comfortable. Then Aphrodite flashed in front of us, grabbed Percy, and flashed to her palace. Aphrodite failed to realize that Percy's elbow was brushing mine. When Aphrodite noticed me, she snapped her fingers and l was attacked by her special battle doves. Don't laugh, they're more vicious than sharks with wings. Percy was chained to her bed with celestial bronze cuffs. I took out my hunting knives and started dispatching the birds as fast as I could. When I finished, I saw Aphrodite laying on top of Percy, trailing her lips down his neck while he squirmed under her grasp, trying to escape. 

I slammed the butt of my hunting knives into Aphrodite's temples and she was knocked unconscious. I threw her out of the way and cut his cuffs. Percy wiped his neck repeatedly, saying he felt so dirty. I laughed and we flashed to the council room, where Father was polishing his master bolt.


	3. Artemis PoV

I cleared my throat, "Father, I would like to start a group for partially immortal maidens that will learn to survive in the wilderness and complete tasks you assign. I will call them the Hunters of Artemis." 

Father stroked his beard in thought, then he said, "Alright, daughter, I shall allow you to create this group of yours. I don't see how it could do Olympus any harm." I smiled and thanked him, flashing out with Percy. 

When we arrived in his palace, I did something that surprised even myself, I hugged Percy, and he hugged back. Percy was a little taller than I was, so my head fit comfortably in the crook of his neck. His arms were around my waist and mine around his neck. Percy cleared his throat and said, "Umm, I'm not complaining, but, why are you hugging me?" 

I blushed crimson and stuttered, "l-l-Uh-" 

Percy chuckled, "I'm just messing with ya Arty." I blushed even more if possible. Then he did something that surprised me even more. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom (What? I'm his best friend, of course, I have a bedroom in his palace!). I curled into his chest further and almost fell asleep. Then Percy tripped and fell onto the bed, me on top of him. I shifted so I was   
curled into his side and fell asleep. 

The next morning, I woke up to see sea-green eyes staring back at my own. "Arty," Percy said, "I think it's time for you to get up. 

I groaned, "Good pillows don't talk, seaweed brain." 

Percy thought for a moment, then picked me up and spun around really fast before unceremoniously dropping me back on my bed. I groaned and got up, "Fine, you win." Percy smirked and left so I could change. I changed into a loose silver and blue t-shirt, baggy jeans that changed into blue skinny jeans (damn you, Aphrodite), and silver sneakers. 

I walked out and Percy groaned, whining, "Aaarrrrtttyyyyyy!!!! Why've you gotta make my life so hard?!" Now, it might not sound like it, but that was a compliment. As my best friend, Percy took it upon himself to protect me from vile males that wanted to break my maiden oath. 

I smirked, "Do I really look that good, kelp head?" I could've sworn I saw Percy blush for a split second. 

Percy recovered his posture and said, "So, um, wanna go to the beach today?" I nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. 

When we arrived, we were in a secluded spot of the beach, and Percy was wearing his favourite blue swim trunks. I snapped my fingers, changing into a silver one piece. Percy yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I smirked and jumped on his back. Before he reached the water, I jumped in front of him. He pouted and I shot him with water balloon-tipped arrows. He smirked and shot a playful blast of water at me, which I deflected with the shield he got me for my 8th birthday. 

Athena, Percy's mom, or as I call, Mom, because Leto never really was a good mother, flashed in. 

She smiled when she saw that we were playing around, and said, "Percy, your question of the day is, which came first, the chicken or the egg? Explain." 

Percy almost immediately answered, "The egg, because the chicken starts as an egg, and the egg can contain DNA from more than one type of species, thereby creating a hybrid of sorts." 

Mom nodded, saying, "Good boy, I've taught you well. You make me proud, my baby boy." 

Percy flushed red and whined, "Moooooooom! You're embarrassing me!" 

I laughed and said, "Percy, you do enough of that by yourself, I don't think you can do it much more." Percy huffed and mom laughed before flashing away. While Percy was distracted, I blasted him with silver energy that tickles. 

Percy started laughing uncontrollably, "Sst, hahahaha, Ar-Arty!, ahahahahaha, st-stop!" I smirked and just tickled him harder. I was paying attention to his face, so I didn't realize until it was too late that he was grabbing for my wrist. He wrapped his strong, muscular, arms around me and pointed the moonlight at myself. 

I shut it off and Percy whispered huskily, "Bad Arty, I'm gonna have to punish you." He flashed us back to his bedroom and we were back in our normal clothes. Percy tied me to the bed and started tickling me, really, really, hard. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and I couldn't stop. 

"Peeerrrrccyyyyyyy!" I managed to get out, "S-s-stop it!" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he pouted, untying me. I tackled him off the bed and he landed with an 'oooff' as I fell on top of him. We got up and went for a walk around Olympus. About 57 male minor gods jumped us and most started attacking Percy, while the others stared at me lustfully, coming closer. I heard a yell, and the gods all flew back. Unfortunately, the gods were all holding weapons, some of which broke my arms and legs. 

Percy's face was that of shock when he reached me, "Arty, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry." 

I smiled, "S'alright aqua boy, not your fault." Percy nodded and picked me up, carrying me to my twin brother, Apollo. 

When he saw me, he exclaimed, "Dude! What happened to my baby sister?!" 

I glared at him, "Apollo, I'm older than you. A few dozen minor gods jumped Percy and l." Apollo nodded, seeing that all my limbs were broken, and Percy hadn't a single scratch (Being the got of combat and swordsmanship, he was near impossible to beat). Apollo healed me and said that I needed to rest. Percy placed a hand on my shoulder and flashed us to his palace, setting me on the couch. "I'm hungry," I complained. 

Percy said, "Alright, how does steak with mashed potatoes and gravy sound?" 

"That sounds really yummy, kelp head." I went to stand up, but Percy scooped me up bridal style. "Hey!" I complained, "My legs are healed, I can walk!" Percy raised an eyebrow and set me on my feet. I almost immediately fell down, Percy catching me. He smirked and I glared at him. He set me back down on the couch and went to make lunch. He set the plates on the coffee table and handed me a pen. I dropped it and sighed, while Percy smirked, knowing this allowed him to do a lot. He pulled my head into his lap and started feeding me. When we were finished with lunch, Percy whisked the plates away and a giant bowl of popcorn appeared. He propped me up and flicked on a movie called Earth to Echo. He pulled the bowl closer to himself, feeding me some popcorn. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	4. Artemis PoV

I awoke feeling warm, comfortable, and, apparently in Percy's arms on the couch. I blushed deeply, glad that Percy couldn't see my face. I tried wriggling out of my best friend's grasp, and Percy just tightened his hold on me. His mouth was near my ear, so I heard him say, "No, no, Arty, you're mine now, you have to sleep in, besides, it's good for you to sleep." I smiled and snuggled into his chest, drifting back into the realm of Hypnos. Percy was a comfortable pillow/heat provider. Eventually, I was woken up by Percy, "Hey, moonbeam," He said, not noticing my now pink-tinged cheeks. "It's 8:30 AM, I think you'd want to be up by now. After breakfast, we can start making preparations for the hunters' group Zeus gave you permission to start." I shot up and Percy laughed, partly at my enthusiasm, and partly because I still couldn't feel my limbs. He caught me and scratched the back of his head. "Right," he said sheepishly, "Forgot about that." I shot him a half-hearted glare. 

He pulled me into his lap and fed me breakfast. I smirked at the thought of what I would do to any other male who tried this. I obediently ate the silver pancakes (what?! Percy has blue pancakes, why can't I have silver ones?!) as he brought the slices to my face. When we were finished, Percy snapped his fingers. Percy was wearing a cobalt blue Nike shirt and pair of shoes with jeans, while I wore a silver Nike shirt and shoes with jeans. He explained, "I'm assuming the faster you get control of your limbs the better, so I'm taking you to see Apollo." I nodded and he picked me up bridal style, flashing us to his office, where Apollo was playing with a yoyo. 

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, Apollo, I still can't use my arms or legs. Fix it." Apollo pouted and Percy glared at him while I smirked. Apollo sighed and I could feel my limbs again. I jumped out of Percy's arms and slapped Apollo, then flashed out with Percy. 

I got a notepad and started brainstorming things I would need for the hunt. Percy helped, because he remembers the menial things while I think about items of importance. When we were finished, this is what I had: 

Per Hunter Overall 

Uniform Quiver 

Bow 

Hunting Knives 

Tent 

Daypack 

Duffel bag 

Dining Tent 

Armory Tent 

Training Tent 

Kitchen Tent 

Infirmary Tent 

Laundry Tent 

Supply Tent 

Prison Tent 

After we had gotten all that sorted out, we headed to the mini-forge in Percy's palace and went to craft the bows so they were indestructible. When that was done, we conjured all the 'overall' tents, magically shrinkable to the size of a letter key on a laptop. I put all the tents in my pocket and stood up. "Alright," I said, "Let's go get my first recruits. I'd say about twenty should do." Percy nodded and I concentrated for a moment. I scowled and said, "Duluth, Minnesota. There's a young girl living with her abusive uncle." Percy growled and I grabbed his arm before he could do anything too rash. "Percy, I'll decide his fate once we further assess the conditions. Remember, we don't want to scare the poor girl." Percy nodded and I flashed us outside the front door to the house she was living in. 

We heard a scream from inside and Percy ran through the door to get to the sound. He didn't open the door, it wasn't even a weak one, he had just run through a five-inch thick reinforced steel and oak door. I rolled my eyes and ran in after him. I saw a little girl cowering in a corner while Percy was using the slightest of his strength to bat away all of the man's attacks. I rushed over to the girl and she flinched away. She looked either 6 or 7, and small at that. The things I saw when I sifted through her memories made my blood boil. Percy apparently grew impatient and snapped his neck, bringing him to a different room. 

He saw I was having trouble gaining her trust, and walked over. "Hi," Percy said in a kind voice, "My name's Percy, and this is my friend, Artemis. We're here to help you." 

The girl stuttered, " l-I don't trust you." 

Percy nodded. "That's understandable, I suppose," He said. "May I see your hand?" She held it out hesitantly. Percy gently touched her hand and drew power from the water in the air to heal her. Her eyes bugged out and Percy smiled. "May I ask what your name is, young one?" Percy asked. 

"Cassandra," she said, examining her now missing wounds. 

"Well, Cassandra," Percy said, "My friend here, Artemis, is starting a group for girls like you. After we explain everything, Artemis can tell you more about the group. For now, I'm going to get us to my house, but you have to trust me, okay?" Cassandra nodded and Percy picked her up, flashing us to his palace. 

Percy snapped his fingers, and he and Cassandra were clean and wearing new clothes. Cassandra stood up and ran over to Percy. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Percy," I heard her mumble. 

"No problem, Cassandra," Percy said. "Hey, Cassandra, can I call you Cassie?" Cassie nodded and climbed on his shoulders, grinning. "So, Cassie, what do you want for lunch? You can pick anything." 

Cassie thought for a moment and said, "Macaroni and Cheese!" Percy and I smiled at her answer. 

"One more thing," Percy said, "What's your favourite colour?" 

"Purple!" She half shouted. Percy smiled and walked to the dining table, setting her down in one of the seats. He pulled out a chair for me, and pushed it back in, like a gentleman. He sat down next to me and conjured three bowls of Mac & Cheese. Blue for him, purple for Cassie, and silver for me. When we finished lunch, I explained the whole 'Greek Gods are real, so are the myths and monsters. You're a demigod, here are your options if you don't want to be ripped apart by monsters' thing. Cassie decided to be the first member of my hunt and took the oath I had created. 

Casie and other members of the hunt Percy and I had recruited stayed at my palace until we had a good 15 hunters. They were: 

Cassie McCallahan-Daughter of Hermes-7 

Zoë Nightshade-Daughter of Atlas-16

Phoebe Douglas-Daughter of Ares-16 

Samantha Dallas-Daughter of Hephaestus-12 

Lori Parsons-Daughter of Demeter-9 

Ana Shiao-Daughter of Apollo-10

Diana Pittman-Daughter of Aphrodite-17 

Katie Edwards-Daughter of Dionysus-9 

Colleen Norton-Daughter of Athena-11 

Bea Velazquez-Daughter of Hades-13 

Sandra Hamilton-Daughter of Poseidon-12 

Roxanne Skye-Daughter of Zeus-10 

Qi-Lian Tou-Daughter of Athena-15

Meredith Johnson-Daughter of Nemesis-10

Hope Montgomery-Daughter of Apollo- 7

The girls suited up in their uniforms and we scouted for a place to make camp. We found a clearing between a lake and a forest and started making camp. 

**_Time: 7 Centuries Later_ **

The hunt had grown over the centuries. 

Total headcount not including Percy or myself was 5,739 hunters worldwide. We were all going about our business, sharpening arrows, laundry, training, etc. when lightning showered down and killed all the hunters in the camp I was currently attending to. I felt the hunters in all the other camps around the world die. Percy flashed next to me, no doubt to tell me about the hunters' demise. Before he could speak, Zeus flashed down. "Artemis," Zeus said, "Your hunt has become too powerful; a threat to Olympus. Therefore, I have killed them all. You may start over, but I will keep killing the hunt when it gets too powerful. Zeus flashed out and I let out a strangled sob. There weren't even any bodies to bury, just scorch marks where the camps used to be. Percy flashed us to his palace and pulled me into a tight hug. It was a hug that said 'I know this is gonna be hard. It isn't okay, so I'm not gonna say that. I'm here for you, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here'. And that's exactly what I did. I hugged him back, snuggling into his chest, as if this was all some horrible nightmare. I fell asleep crying into Percy's shoulder.


	5. Percy PoV

I couldn't believe it. The hunt, 700 years in the making, gone because of Zeus's paranoia. Cassie. My little sister. Tears slid down my face as Artemis sobbed into my shoulder, eventually crying herself to sleep. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her in the bed, tucking her in. I turned to leave and felt Artemis's hand catch my own, a plea to stay. I climbed in next to her and she curled into me. I inhaled her foresty scent, playing with her lush, auburn hair. Even sleeping, she looked like an angel. I pulled her closer and fell asleep with her in my arms. 

The next morning, when I woke up, Artemis was asleep, apparently having a nightmare. I sat up and pulled her into my lap, wrapping the blanket around us. When she finally woke up, she started crying again. I kissed her on the forehead and she started to calm down. I snapped my fingers and we were sitting in the kitchen, wearing the same clothes we had worn to get Cassie all those years ago. We ate our breakfast in silence. I carried Artemis to the couch and she sat in my lap again, not crying anymore, but still mourning. I whispered soothing nothings into her ear and rubbed circles on her back. 

"Hey! Percy!" I heard a voice yell-Apollo. "I can't find A-Oh." Apollo turned the corner and saw our position. "Well, now I know where she is. Why?" 

I sighed and mind messaged him. 

**The hunt is gone.**

_What?_

**The hunt is dead.**

_How? There are like, a million of you!_

**Apparently, over 5,000 partially immortal fighters that could see through the mist, most with a lot of demigod powers, under the complete control of Artemis, was a threat to Olympus.**

_Huh?_

**Zeus went all 'you'll try and overthrow me, because that's what everyone with power does' mode and killed all the hunters....**

_Ah, shit. So, is Artemis gonna try and restart the hunters?_

**No way. Zeus said he would keep exterminating the hunt if it got too powerful.**

_Poor Arty. The hunt was her life._

I cut the mind message and Apollo hugged Artemis, telling her to remember what made her life worth living. With that, he flashed out. I stood up, still holding Artemis, and muttered into her ear, "C'mon, moonbeam, they wouldn't want you moping around forever, what d'you wanna do?" 

Artemis stood up and rested her head in the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, which I returned. "Thank you, Percy." She said. "You've always been there for me, no matter what." I smiled. Then I mentally cursed myself. 

"Hey, Arty, y'know it's your birthday, right?" I asked, because I knew she was usually oblivious to these things. "July tenth, Happy Birthday, my moonbeam." I felt her smile, and pull out of the hug, still sitting in my lap. I definitely wasn't complaining. I hugged her again and pulled something wrapped in silver and blue striped wrapping paper. "Here's your present, moonbeam." I handed her the present. 

She hugged me and said, "Thanks, Percy. I don't know what it is, but I know it'll be perfect." I smiled and she unwrapped it. When she opened the box she gasped. There was a silver necklace with a little bow on it. I held it up, "May I?" I asked for permission to put on the necklace. She lifted her hair and I connected the ends around her neck. I flashed us to my training room and told her about its powers. "You can think of whatever weapon you want, and it'll appear. If you summon something that needs ammo, it'll self reload. If you summon a bow, just pull back on the string and an arrow will appear. Just think about it, and it will go back into the pendant. It will always return to you, I hope you like it." She squealed and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. 

We spent the rest of the day at the beach, Artemis launching water balloons at me with a modified grenade launcher. When we got back to Olympus, we collapsed in our respective beds in my palace. In truth, Artemis never actually used her palace. There was always at least one group of Hunters on Olympus, and they would stay in the palace. 

The next morning, I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Artemis's startlingly beautiful silver ones staring back at me. I got up and dressed, then made breakfast. When we were finished, Artemis said, "I'm feeling like a walk around Olympus. How about you?" 

I shrugged and said, "That sounds fine to me." She grinned and practically dragged me to the door. I already knew where we were going. There was a secluded spot in a garden dedicated to me overlooking Manhattan. The view was amazing. When we got there, we sat on the soft grass and played 'I Spy' because, why not. When we left the spot, just walking around the garden, Eros stepped out and slapped power-cancelling celestial bronze bracelets on the both of us. We grabbed our weapons, but Eros just swatted Artemis's bow out of her hand and flashed to, presumably, his palace. 

I swore loudly in Ancient Greek. I sprinted to Hephaestus's palace and he cut the bracelet. I flashed to Eros's palace and heard screaming. Artemis. I ran towards the scream, through 17 walls, and saw a sight that made my blood boil. Artemis was naked, chained to a bed, being groped by Eros while he sucked on her neck and positioned himself outside of her entrance. I charged Eros, decapitating him and sending him down to reform. I snapped my fingers and she was wearing clothes. I cut the chains and bracelet. I picked her up bridal style and flashed us to my room. I held her as she sobbed into my shoulder. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I knew I shouldn't, but I loved her. I knew she would never love me back, but she was a great friend. 

After a couple of hours of that, she finally spoke, "Percy, I feel dirty. I'm gonna take a shower." I nodded and released her from my grasp, going to do the same in my shower. When I got out, I sat on the bed, waiting for Artemis. When she finished, I engulfed her in a hug. I picked her up and carried her to her room, then thought better of it. I carried her to my room and she snuggled into me. I pulled the covers over us and kissed her on the forehead as we drifted into the realm of Hypnos.


	6. Third PoV

The next morning, Percy and Artemis woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, and a council meeting was called. 

When everyone was there, Zeus boomed, "A new prophecy has been issued. It tells of how a child of a broken oath will try to overthrow Olympus. So, Hestia, Artemis, you're free of your oaths to remain maidens for the rest of eternity." 

"WHAT?!" The two goddesses yelled. 

"Alright," Zeus thundered, "Council   
dismissed." 

Funny thing. It was a son of Zeus born after the big three's pact to have no more demigod children that almost caused the downfall of Olympus. 

When Percy and Artemis flashed back to his palace, Percy pulled Artemis into a hug, but she pushed away. "I just need some time to think, Percy." She said. 

"Okay," Percy responded, "Just, be safe, okay?" Artemis nodded and flashed out. 

Artemis was sitting on a high branch of the tallest tree in the mini-forest on Olympus, trying to clear her head. Aphrodite flashed next to her, smirking. 

"No one will ever want you now that you don't have that oath, Artemis. I bet Percy will stop being your friend too! Then I'll have him all to myself, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Aphrodite jeered. 

Percy flashed to Artemis' location seconds after Aphrodite finished her jeer. He made himself levitate using the water in the air. "Hey, Artemis," Percy said, "You've been out for a while, just checking to see if you're alright." He did a double-take. Artemis had tears welling up in her eyes and Aphrodite was grinning like she had just won the lottery. He sat on the branch and went to hug Artemis, but Aphrodite jumped into his lap and tried to kiss him. Percy flashed to the other side of Artemis and pulled her into his lap. "What'd you do to Artemis?" Percy growled. 

"N-n-nothing," Aphrodite stuttered before flashing out. 

Percy flashed them back to his palace and sat on the couch. He rested his chin on the top of her head and said, "Now, what did Aphrodite do?" 

"She-she said that-that since I wasn't bound by an oath to be maiden anymore, no one would love me." Artemis sniffled. 

"That's absolute bullshit," Percy said. "There's someone out there who knows you're perfect, and just can't figure out how to tell you how they feel about you." Artemis smiled. 

"Thanks, Percy," She mumbled, "You're always there for me." Percy smiled, carried her to her room, kissed her on the forehead, went to his room, and drifted into the realm of Hypnos. 

A few weeks later, after breakfast, Percy said, "Aa rrrttttyyyyyyyyy, I need your help with stuff." 

Artemis looked up at him from her spot on his lap and said, "Sure, Percy, what is it?" 

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Well, you see, I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her. She's the most beautiful thing on the planet, even more than Aphrodite; she's kind to those who deserve it; she's independent and strong; she's smart and brave; she's got the most startlingly beautiful eyes, and I'm looking right at them." Artemis blinked a few times, then she kissed him. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Artemis's hands found their way into Percy's messy black hair. Percy nibbled on her bottom lip and Artemis moaned, giving him a chance to explore her mouth. After a little bit, Percy allowed Artemis a chance to do the same. Athena flashed in and cleared her throat. 

"Ahem," She said, "I hope I'm not   
interrupting anything." Artemis and Percy pulled apart and blushed deeply. Athena smirked, "Alright Percy, your riddle is-What has a head, a tail, is brown, and has no legs?" 

Percy answered immediately, "A penny." Athena flashed out with a smile on her face. 

Artemis pushed him down on the couch and crawled on top of him, saying, "Now, where were we?" Artemis moaned as Percy's tongue ravaged her mouth and his hands ran down her back, across her butt, and resting on her thighs. They sat up and Artemis said, "I think she likes you too, Percy." Percy smiled and took her hand. 

"There's this great restaurant, it's a steakhouse, and uh, well ahh, umm-" Percy tried to say. 

Artemis kissed Percy softly on the lips. "Yes, Percy, I will go out on a date with you." Percy looked relieved. "So, where does this put us?" Artemis then asked. 

"Boyfriend/Girlfriend I hope," Percy said. Artemis responded by kissing him again. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence when Percy suddenly exclaimed, "Artemis! You're bleeding!" Percy picked up Artemis and laid her on her stomach on her bed. Percy turned red and said uncomfortably, "Um, I can't see it if you're wearing a top.“ Artemis smirked and turned to face him. She took off her shirt so she was sitting in front of Percy in her bra. She then scooted closer to Percy and whispered, "Could you help me with this?" In a seductive tone. Artemis turned around and gestured to the bra hook. They both knew they were going fast, and they also knew that thousands of years of feelings and lust was coming out at once. Percy sucked on Artemis's neck, making her moan as he unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Artemis turned so she was face to face with Percy. He could see her breast, and her erect nipples. Percy placed his hands on her sides and kissed Artemis as he healed her. The scars that used to be on Artemis's back, spelling, 'Eros' little slut', were gone. 

When Percy was done healing Artemis, she wrapped her arms around him and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Percy with her. Artemis was laying with her back to the bed, facing Percy, who was hovering just above her in a push-up position. Artemis flipped them so she was straddling Percy, their lips connected the entire time. Artemis swiftly pulled off his shirt and kissed him along his jaw, going down his neck and lightly biting it while tracing his abs. Percy groaned, and the growing bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. "Looks like someone's excited," She said. 

Percy whispered huskily, "I could say the same thing about you, Arty." He pointed at a growing wet spot in her pants. Artemis slid down near Percy's pants and snapped her fingers, making them and his boxers move from his legs to the floor. She took his length into her hands and started stroking it, much to the pleasure of Percy. He groaned loudly. Artemis then took him into her mouth and started swirling it in her mouth. Percy groaned again, "A-Artemis, I'm gonna-" Then he came into Artemis's mouth, which she swallowed all of. Artemis smirked at Percy and kissed him on the lips. Percy smirked back. "My turn," he said. 

He pulled Artemis into his lap and started kissing her while kneading her breast. Artemis moaned loudly, "Peerrrccccyyyyy," she moaned. Then he started kissing down her neck and in between her breasts. "Peerrrccccyyyyy," Artemis moaned again and again. She shifted his head so her nipple was in his mouth. She moaned, ad it turned into a gasp when she felt his teeth brush against her nipple. He did the same with her other breast. While he was doing all that, he was also undoing Artemis's pants and panties, pulling them down to the floor. 

Percy growled into Artemis' ear, "It seems like I've made a mess, and I'm supposed to clean up my messes." Artemis whimpered, her lust growing by the second. "Unfortunately for you, I like making messes, so I think I'll clean this one up, then make another one." Percy blew into Artemis's pussy, making her moan. Percy licked the outer lips, making her shiver involuntarily. He ran his tongue along the slit, making her moan loudly. Artemis flipped them, and started grinding her pussy into his face. Artemis moaned the loudest she had yet. Percy licked her clean and kissed her softly. 

"We're going to need to work on your self-control, moonbeam." Artemis nodded, not really paying attention. Percy shifted them so Artemis was on the bed, and Percy was on his knees, hovering over her. Percy laid next to Artemis and used his knuckles to pleasure the maiden goddess. Artemis moaned. She closed her eyes and snapped her hips upon his knuckles multiple times, a look of pure bliss showing on her face. Percy pulled Artemis into his lap and said, "Now, Artemis, I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson about self-control." Artemis shuddered. Percy laid her on the bed, and propped her legs upon his shoulders, so he got a good view of the pussy he was eating out and the face of his girlfriend as her face contorted in bliss.

Percy slid his middle finger into her, making her moan loudly, "Peerrrccccyyyyy." Percy slid another finger into her, and then a third. "Peerrrccccyyyyy," she moaned. Percy started pumping them in and out of her, getting faster each time. After about a half a minute, Artemis's walls clamped around Percy's fingers, and she screamed, "Peerrrccccyyyyy!" Artemis came, hard. Percy pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Then he ravaged her pussy with his tongue, eliciting some very romantic sounds from Artemis. Percy bathed and dressed himself and Artemis. He changed the sheets in Artemis's bed, though Percy got the feeling she'd be sleeping in his room tonight.


	7. Artemis PoV

Well, that was an interesting afternoon. Percy is a great lover. Percy picked me up and carried me to his bed. I rested my head on his chest, some very, un-me-like things running through my head. Percy kissed me softly, to which I complied. He pulled away and asked, "So, did you enjoy our little, session?" I giggled and nodded. It was quite funny in my opinion. Percy had trouble doing things like asking me out on a date, but was so dominant and sexy when doing things like what we had just done. He stood up, setting me on my feet. "Now, the place we're going to is fancy and all, so do you wanna dress fancy?" I nodded and he started rummaging through his closet, looking for his favourite tuxedo. I zipped to my room and grabbed the dress I keep here in Percy's palace. It was a sleeveless silver dress with hints of cobalt blue that went a little past my knees. It showed a hint of cleavage, because they don't make any completely most dresses anymore. I walked back to Percy's room, dress in hand, and saw Percy trying to tie his tie. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek while doing it for him. I changed into the dress, and Percy zipped up the back, because they also don't make dresses that don't require the help of another to put on anymore. Percy was wearing black shoes, pants, and a suit jacket. His shirt was cobalt blue, while his tie was silver. 

Percy took my hand and flashed us outside the restaurant he was talking about. He took my hand and we walked in. He walked to the front of the line and said, "I have a reservation under moonbeam, 7:30 PM?" 

The girl flaunted her body at my boyfriend, "Yeah, I see a reservation." Then in a quieter tone that I could still hear with my enhanced hearing, "If your date with the ugly girl hanging on your arm doesn't go well, I've got some things to show you at my apartment." 

Percy snorted, "Just show us to the table." The girl pouted and lead us along. He pulled a chair out for me and pecked me on the cheek. A waiter walked up to us and asked for our orders after we had looked at   
the menu. 

I ordered a steak while Percy ordered a pasta. Before the waiter left, he asked, "Would the man happen to be your brother? If not, well, I'm always available. For anything." He said the last part with a wink. Percy glared at the waiter, who ran off to deliver our orders. When we had finished our dinner and Percy had paid, he took my hand and started walking. 

"Where are we going?" I asked him. 

"Oh, we're going back to Olympus, I just thought you might like walking better than flashing," Percy answered, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and continued walking. When we got back to Percy's palace, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch. 

I shifted in his arms and cleared my throat, "Hey, um, Percy, about earlier, I enjoyed it, but" 

Percy interrupted me, "But, you've never been in a relationship before, and you wanna take it slow, and we just pretend earlier never happened, right?" I nodded. Dammit, he pulled the words right out of my mouth. I snuggled into his chest, and he picked me up, carrying me to my room. When he went to set me down on the bed, I clung to him and he laughed. "What?" He started, "Is my bed that much comfier?" I nodded and he carried me to his room. We took our showers and changed into our pyjamas. For me, that meant my undergarments and nightgown, while for Percy that meant his sweatpants. He pecked me on the lips and I snuggled into his chest as he pulled me closer. Percy kissed me on the forehead and we drifted into the realm of Hypnos. 

The next morning, I was awoken by soft lips being pressed against my own. I opened my eyes and saw my lover's sparkling sea-green eyes. I sat up and stretched, "Well," I said, "I could get used to waking up like that." Percy smiled and I crawled into his lap, kissing him on the jaw. We saw a council meeting signal and groaned. We flashed to the throne room, fully clothed. We grew to our godly heights. It was kinda funny, godly height represents how powerful a god is. Zeus is 17 feet tall. Hades and Poseidon are 16 feet tall. Everyone else is 15 feet tall. Except for Percy, he's 20 feet tall. Though, he tries to make himself seem shorter, hunching ever so slightly, using his powers to make himself shrink, always sitting down during council meetings. 

Zeus thundered, "Alright, now that everyone's here, let the council meeting begin!" After going through the usual boring facts, he boomed, "Hestia, Artemis, have either of you found a boyfriend?" Hestia shook her head no, and I flushed red. 

"Umm, yeah," I said in a small voice, shrinking to my human size. Percy did the same, slipping his hand in mine. Everyone gasped. Well, everyone except Athena, who smirked. Apollo glared at Percy and went to step on him. Percy grew to his actual godly height and shoved my twin back on his throne before shrinking back down to normal size. 

Zeus coughed, "If that is all, meeting dismissed." I flashed us to his palace and shoved Percy on the bed, crawling on top of him. 

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, just listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly, Aphrodite flashed in, cuffing celestial bronze ankle bracelets around the both of us. I growled and Eros grabbed me from behind. "Now, now, save that for later." Percy lunged at Eros, only to be stopped by Aphrodite, who shoved his hand into her pants. Percy yanked his hand out and wiped it on his pants while Aphrodite moaned. She flashed us all to her 'playroom' which Percy had rescued me from before. Aphrodite took a potion and shoved it down my boyfriend's throat. His eyes glazed over and he spasmed, then coming to a complete stop. Eros whispered into my ear, "Tell ya what, we can join them after a little bit of warming up." He snapped his fingers and I was completely naked. 

He spanked me and I tried my best to stop it, but a small whimper escaped my lips. He dragged me to a bed and threw me on. I saw Aphrodite lead Percy over, then push him on the bed and crawl on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips, and for a moment, Percy kissed back. Then his eyes snapped back into focus and shoved her off, wiping his mouth and looking for something to cut the bindings with. Aphrodite laced her voice with charmspeak, repeatedly telling Percy to fuck her. Percy didn't do it, but he was incapacitated for the moment, trying to fight off the charmspeak. 

Eros started groping me. It wasn't like when Percy did it though. It wasn't soft, with love and care in it. It was rough and hard, with lust in it. I squirmed and Eros grinned. "I know what a good toy for you would be!" He said. He snapped his fingers and was holding a dildo. I screamed as he shoved it up my ass. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "I don't know why you're struggling," He said, "It'll feel so good if you just go with the flow." I struggled more, yelling profanities at him. He smirked and slowly traced his fingers down my stomach, toward my pussy. Just as he was about to shove them in me, Percy rammed into him. Percy stabbed a dagger through his head, sending him down to Tartarus, hopefully, to stay for a while. He spun and stabbed Aphrodite in the shoulder before cutting my bonds and flashing us back to his bedroom. He muttered an incantation to prevent Aphrodite and those like her from entering the palace before turning to me and pulling me into a hug. 

"Artemis, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" I cried and nodded in response to his question. "I'm sure you feel dirty. Shower?" I nodded again and he carried me to the shower. He bathed us and went to dress us, then realized there was a dildo up my ass. I moaned as he pulled it out. Percy waved his hand over it and the thing disappeared. He dressed us and carried me to bed. Percy laid me down on the bed and climbed in next to me, pulling me in close. "So, he only touched you and shoved that up you like a perv, right?" I nodded and he said, "I'm sorry that had to happen. I wasn't fast enough." I kissed him, shutting him up, and we drifted into Hypnos' realm.


	8. Percy PoV

I'm a horrible person. I can't do anything right. I couldn't keep my girlfriend from almost getting raped by Eros. I suck. I felt Artemis shift and I whispered soothing nothings into her ear. She snuggled into me and I smiled. After about a half-hour, I sat up, pulling her into my lap, and a warm embrace. "Artemis," I said, "I'm sorry." Artemis asked for what I was sorry and I said, "Because I wasn't good enough," Artemis wrapped her arms around my neck and told me to shut up, because I tried, and that was what mattered most. I smiled and hugged her tighter. "Hey, Arty, are you alright?" I asked, "I mean, I know you're strong and independent and all, but, the stuff that happened is very traumatizing to some people." 

Artemis rested her head on my chest and mumbled, "I'm fine, Kelp Head, but thanks for asking." I smiled and carried her to the couch. She flashed us into our normal clothes and pushed me down on the couch, cuddling into my chest. Apparently, I was comfy and warm. I wrapped her in my warm embrace, sitting up and pulling her into my lap while leaning on the armrest. 

Athena flashed in a few minutes later. "What's the matter, Percy?" She asked after about 5 nanoseconds. 

"Nothing, mom, we're fine," I said, not wanting to talk about the recent events. 

"Percy," she said in a warning tone, "If you don't tell me the truth, I'm not making you any blue cookies for a century." 

I gasped, "You wouldn't! Fine, there was an, ahh, incident, with Eros and Aphrodite." She told me to be more specific and l recounted what happened. Artemis and I shifted into our 6-year-old forms, while Athena changed into her 30-year-old form and scooped us up. I was still a bit bigger than Artemis in this form, so I could comfortably cuddle into my mother while hugging my girlfriend. Mom held us and rocked us until we fell asleep. 

When I woke up, Arty and I were cuddled into Mom, who was sleeping in her 30-year-old form. Shortly after I had, Arty and mom woke up. Mom kissed us both on the forehead and flashed out. Arty and I shifted back into or 20-year-old forms. I smiled, and Artemis smiled back. Then she gave me the look, you know the one. The irresistible look that makes your heart melt and makes you want to do whatever the person wants. I sighed, Artemis hadn't even told me what she wanted and she had already won. And she knew it. 

"Peeeerrrrrrrr-ccccyyyyyyy! " She stretched my name out really long, the way she does sometimes. "Can we have some blue cookies?" I rolled my eyes and some of the aforementioned cookies appeared. Artemis squealed and hugged me before snacking on them. I smiled and pulled her into my lap. A cookie partway in her mouth, she gave me a questioning look. 

I gave her a smirk, biting off about half of her cookie and eating it. Arty pouted, and I gave her my baby seal eyes. My version of the look. Artemis sighed and I chuckled, grabbing another cookie. When we had had our fill of blue cookies, Arty kissed me and stood up, pulling me along with her.


	9. AN

And that's a wrap! Fanofthehunt's original writings end there. However, she said that this story had been adopted by @Illusion111. I checked out their profile, but it's not there. Instead, this story had been adopted from @Illusion111 by @Kawaii_gale. But @Kawaii_gale's story is absolute crap, and does not hold a bit of the original cuteness. It is an ugly abomination of grammatically incorrect eyesores. I know this book is not mine to give away, but still, if any of you want to adopt and continue this book, you're welcome. The only requirement? The seven original chapters should be there, and the English should be good, and the writings must be cute. 

You can PM me. 

Don't forget to leave a vote, comment, and follow!

P.S: Even if someone adopts this, I'm retaining this, the original manuscript's preservation.


	10. My Other Works

Here are the other works by TheSonofTartarus, that is, me!

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
